


Home for the Heart

by mikeywayplease



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abandonment, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeywayplease/pseuds/mikeywayplease
Summary: Mikey and Gerard were abandoned in their home in New Jersey by their parents after their grandma died. To find out what happened next you’re gonna have to read it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come.

The Jersey air was cold once again as winter had come around. Mikey and Gerard were curled up under a mountain of blankets and duvets in the basement, otherwise known as Gerard’s room. Mikey had fallen asleep roughly half an hour ago and Gerard had stayed as still as could to prevent Mikey from waking up. It was good he was getting rest. His usually tan skin had turned a sickly pale and he always had dark circles under his eyes. His smoker cough was awful even though he didn’t smoke and never had. His nose had turned bright red at the tip and at one minute it could be like Niagra falls and the next blocked like New York sewage pipe. He had been sick for at least two weeks now and he wasn’t getting better. It didn’t help that their gas, lighting, and water had been cut off the previous week. Gerard only earned minimum wage at his job at the comic book store downtown and he didn’t get many hours on top of that considering he went to college in New York of all places. Of course he enjoyed it but he wished he could do more for Mikey. He had brought up with Mikey about dropping out of art school so they’d have a bit more money for general living but his little brother wouldn’t have it.

“You enjoy art, Gee. It’s your passion. Besides when your a famous comic book writer we’ll have enough money to survive and plenty left over for fun. Okay? So just stick at it. I believe in you.”

Gerard could never argue with Mikey. Just like he never wanted to make him cry. It was bad enough when their grandmother, Elena, died two years ago from influenza. It was a week after her funeral that their parents ran away leaving them barely enough money to survive but having paid the house off so they at least had a roof over their heads. Apparently they had decided that they were bored of having to look after kids so they decided to make anew life in Australia. Whatever, Mikey and Gerard didn’t need them anyway. They were doing moderately okay until now. Because Mikey is sick. So now he can’t work until he is better and Gerard hates being out all the time even though it’s to try and help Mikey get better. He thinks it might not be and that with all time Gerard spends away he keeps getting worse.

“Gee?” A weary voice whispers from beneath the mountain.

“Yeah, Mikes? What’s wrong?”

“You’re really tense. What are you thinking about?”

“Life. Our life. Before and now. How I’m gonna help you get better.” Gerard answered tiredly.

An even more tired response came from Mikey in the form of, “Okay. Just get get some rest with me. You sound tired.”

So Gerard lay down face to face with Mikey. Still holding him in his arms. Then they closed their eyes together and tried to get some sleep. Despite it still being really cold.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m gonna be home a bit later today, okay? I’ve gotta get more groceries for us. You just try to stay warm.”

“Okay, Gee. Maybe i could get some house work done while you’re out? Like get upstairs all clean so then we can move into a warmer room.” Mikey suggested.

“Just don’t overdo yourself and get even more sick. And don’t clean any of the rooms upstairs until I get back. It’s not safe to do by yourself. See ya in a few hours, little brother.”

I kissed Mikey in the head before I walked up the basement stairs and out the front door to school. You see not only did our parents abandon us, they also cleaned out their multiple storage lockers and put the junk into the rooms upstairs. A lot of it had been sitting in wet or damp patches in the lockers so quite a bit of it was mouldy and salvageable.

No way I’m letting Mikey touch it. No way I’m letting him go in Elena’s room the way it is right now. He’d be devastated.

“Hey, Way! Deep in thought again, huh? Why don’t you tell us what’s going through that powerful mind of yours?” My friend, Ray, stayed after running up and putting an arm around my shoulder.

“Yeah, Gee. Tell us what your thinking.” My other friend, Frank, whined.

Frank didn’t actually go to our school not was he in our grade. He was in the grade below Mikey - if Mikey went to school anymore - and also went to catholic school in the next town. Which he should have been on the train for right now to get there before lunch. But this is what he did, skipped class to hang out in Belleville.

“It’s really not much. I just gotta get some food for the week and I’m trying to think if I have enough for a treat.”

“Do you have treats a lot when you do the shopping?” Ray asked.

“No, I never have enough for that. I don’t know why it would be different this time. I think I just overeat, which is why I’m so fat.” 

“Well you’re doing well, Gee. You’ve lost a lot of weight in the last two years.” Frank commented, now trying not to step on any cracks in the pavement.

“You really have. I guess you’re getting the hang of portion control, huh, Gee?” Ray continued.

“Yeah, I guess. So are you two headed to New York as well?”

“Yep.” They replied simultaneously.

“Frankie managed to get a tryout for one of those pompous New York bands.”

“Hey! At least if I get position I’ll be earning enough to a car in a few months. Then I’ll start my own band.”

“What’d you call it?” I asked him.

“Pency Prep.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, Mikey, I’m back!” I called out.

There was a bit shuffling from upstairs before I saw a pair of gangly legs descending down the stairs.

“Hey, Gee.” He sniffled.

He had our duvet wrapped around his shoulders like a cap trying to keep warm and he was rubbing his eyes as if he’d just woken up. He kept wiping his nose on his sleeve in an effort to stop the steady flow of snot running down his face.

“Did I wake you?”

“I only closed my eyes for a little bit but that was at midday.” He replied.

“I’m guessing you haven’t had lunch then. I’ll make you a sandwich. Come sit down at the table.”

He moved slowly and there was a small sway to his steps, it was like if he moved any faster, he would completely topple over. When he finally made it to the kitchen table and managed to drag out a chair, he basically fell into it. He looks more tired than yesterday. Maybe I should have just told him to stay in bed and rest, although I don’t want his muscles to atrophy from staying in bed all day. I also can’t keep taking time off work.

“Gee?”

“Yeah, Mikes? What’s up?”

“Your boss called today. She asked if you could cover Damien’s shift cause he’s in hospital and can’t make it in.”

“Oh. Uh, I’ll have to call her back and say I can’t. Gotta look after you and make sure you don’t end up in the same place.”

Although I could really use the cash.

“Gee, no. You haven’t been to work in a week and a half, and we have no other source of income. You gotta take the shift. I know it’s only four hours but at least it’s something.” Mikey countered.

“Yeah but you’re sick. I want to make sure you’re okay before I go back.”

Mikey sighed and pinched his the bridge of his nose. His hand was shaky all the way up to his and you could tell just by looking at it that his grip on the nose was very weak. I think he knew I could tell.

“What if I promise to saty in bed until you get back and listen to you until I’m better?” He bargained.

“You promise you’ll listen and stay in bed?”

“Promise.” He was looking me in the eyes now. I could truly see just how tired he is.

“Okay. Well eat this and I’ll give Julie a call back.”

I left the kitchen to go get the house phone that was hanging on the living room wall by the stairs. I punched in the shop number and listened to beeping of the dial tone.

“Hello, Belleville Comics. Julie speaking, how can I help you?”

“Hey, Julie. It’s Gerard. My little brother told me you wanted me to cover Damien’s shift. Is that still available?” I asked in my nicest tone.

“Oh, yes, Gerard it is. Damien’s shift starts in an hour and if you could hang back till ten that’d be great. I’ll also need you to close up shop if no problem.”

Starting at four and going through till ten, that’s a good six hour shift. That’s a bit more money than four hours.

“Yeah that’s no problem, Julie. I was also wondering if there were any more shifts this week that I could take?”

If I can get more shifts this week I might be able to get Mikey some proper meds.

“Uh, yeah there is actually. We’re getting a massive shipment of books in this weekend and I’ll need someone to validate them in our system and stock them onto the shelves. You think you’re up for it? It’ll be approximately eight hours to get it done, maybe more.” She asked, sounding hopeful that I’d take the task.

“Yeah, I can do that. What time did you want me in?” I asked hoping it was somewhere towards midday.

“Say nine o’clock.”

“Okay, no problem. I’ll see you soon, Julie.” I said and ended the phone call.

I turned around to see Mikey standing beside me.

“You done?” I asked.

He just grunted at me in return. I knew it meant yes.

“Okay, well lets go get you into bed and I need to get ready for my shift.”


End file.
